1. General and Particular Scope of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to cellular telephones and methods of alerting a user to an incoming telephone call, and, in particular, for use with circuitry for monitoring a battery pack for alerting the user to an incoming call on the cellular telephone independent of the alarm system of the cellular telephone.
2. Known Prior Art
Cellular telephones are becoming an essential business tool and are appearing everywhere carried by executives who need to be constantly in touch with their offices or available for business activities. In fact, the modern businessman can no longer afford to be out of touch by being separated from his cellular telephone for any length of time. Missed calls then are particularly annoying when the cellular telephone has been merely left in a vehicle or attache while the owner has moved out of earshot of the audible ringer alarm of the telephone when the incoming call arrives. Being unable to hear the telephone ringing, effectively negates its portable usefulness for the user.
However, at present there is no known device capable of retrofitting existing cellular telephone units with a supplemental audible alarm, or an enhanced alarm system, that does not require modification of the internal operating telephone circuitry itself.